The Secret Life of Fuma Kotaro
by ShadowJackal35
Summary: Fuma Kotaro has never had a friend in his life. Sure, Hojo Ujimasa is like a father to him, but he's not really a friend so when Kotaro finally makes friends with other shinobi, Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga, he's taken a little out of his comfort zone. Can their new found friendship survive? Sarutobi Sasuke - Kasuga - Kotaro Fuma


**The Secret Life of Fuma Kotaro**

_Tweet tweet._

The birds are chirping… Ever since I was a child I loved their precious songs… It signified a new day; a new morning; a new adventure… And it signified freedom, which is exactly how I felt that day. Free. Like a bird.

I stepped out of my little home cautiously, for even on my days off I tend to be somewhat suspicious of everything, but after seeing the coast was clear I smiled. Yes… Today was a brand new day.

I headed to the dango shop where I always eat at and ate my food quietly. Everyone was always so happy here; it always cheered me up, and sometimes… Only sometimes… Did I wish I could join in their conversations.

Suddenly I heard a pair of familiar voices approaching the tavern. Hm? I looked up from my food and saw Sarutobi Sasuke walk in with the kunoichi Kasuga.

I almost didn't recognize them to be honest, and I bet they were unsure of who I was at first as well, but even without the metal plate on his forehead, the green face paint smeared across his face, and camouflaged clothing, or her usual revealing jumpsuit, I realized who they were. That's strange, they are out on a date together?

I suppose it's their day off as well, hm… I thought about why they would be out together when Sarutobi's voice stopped abruptly. I looked up and his eyes met mine. Kasuga stopped abruptly and looked for what he was looking at.

Oops, I guess they saw me.

Sarutobi suddenly jumped in surprise, only now realizing who I was and Kasuga practically hit him for making such a fuss.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing here?" he yelled in an accusatory tone and pointing a finger.

I shrugged. Sigh, was he here only to make a problem for me? Hm…

I finished my food quickly and left the tavern, ignoring Sarutobi and Kasuga's suspicious gazes, and sighed. Hm… Their food really is good, though I always feel like I've gained a few pounds when I leave. I took a few deep breaths to clear my stomach and stretched.

I glanced behind me, suddenly feeling the odd prickling sensation of being watched and Sarutobi and Kasuga jumped in surprise. They're following me now?...

"…"

We all stared at each other, their somewhat hostile gazes holding mine, and I finally turned and started walking away. Oh well, if they want to follow me, they can, but I'm off duty today and I'm not looking for a fight…

I continued walking down the streets at a leisurely pace but all of a sudden, with them following, the day didn't feel as relaxed as before… I led them to the public Shinto shrine, hoping that it showed them that today I'm not their enemy.

I saw a priestess selling fortunes and omikuji tablets, and decided to buy a fortune.

"A fortune?" I heard Sarutobi say, I turned to look at him and walked towards them slowly. They tensed visibly but relaxed when I reached them and I held out the light blue fortune I had just bought.

Kasuga asked, "For Hojo Ujimasa-san?"

I shook my head yes and she and Sarutobi shared a look. Finally, with one last shared thought they both smiled and Sarutobi wrapped an arm around my shoulders, jostling me good naturedly and dragging me to the temple bell.

"Well alright then!" He said cheerfully, "Why don't we all make it a day?"

He grinned and stuck his hands together in prayer and Kasuga did the same on my other side. I could only guess who they were praying for, Uesugi Kenshin for Kasuga, and Sanada Yukimura and Takeda Shingen for Sarutobi… I prayed for Hojo-sama… Although I'm only a mercenary, I couldn't help but feel a strong sense of loyalty towards the old man. He's almost like the father I've never had...

We are all so predictable.

I smiled mentally. I guess we could make this work.

After we finished praying and wandered the shrine, we studied some of the other stands of things the shrine was selling to people. Kasuga studied some combs and hair pins with avid adoration and I took a flower pin and tucked it in her hair beside her ear.

A look of confusion passed her face quickly and I looked back at her innocently. She blushed and I was instantly attacked by Sarutobi's look of jealousy. He was practically crying he was so upset that he wasn't able to appeal to Kasuga too... Kasuga laughed and they teased each other.

I sighed in relief and smiled, but... It's time to go. I sense a third party that is unwelcomed here… I started walking away and they noticed me leaving.

"See you later! Fuma Kotaro!" Sarutobi called and Kasuga echoed him as they waved good-bye. Yes… See you later…

Or… That's how I'd like it to be… For I was being watched again, and this time, not by people as kind as Sarutobi Sasuke or Kasuga…

As the sky grew darker and darker, I could feel a storm coming on and I left the village quickly. I entered the forest not far away from the village just as the clouds became darkest. A fierce wind started blowing through the trees, causing them to rustle loudly and my dark blue yukata swayed in the wind.

I looked around the clearing surrounding me. Okay, this should give me plenty of room to move in. I glanced around again, so where are they?...

Suddenly my eye caught a flash of movement and I was surrounded by enemy shinobi. I quickly whipped out my ninjato and parried their blows, killing them just as quickly. Soon every one of them were dead at my feet and I sighed.

Was that really all they had? Good opponents just don't come like Sarutobi Sasuke or Kasuga anymore, but wait, was that man-!

All of a sudden I heard the man snap his fingers and there was a flash of light which flooded the area and a boom that echoed throughout the forest.

And pain.

So much pain…

What's… Going on?...

* * *

I woke up what seemed hours later to the sound of voices and cracked my eyes open. My vision was blurry, but I could make out Sarutobi's and Kasuga's green and pink yukatas as they shouted my name.

Hmmm?... What's going on? Why do they seem so panicked?

Their eyes widened in shock when I finally forced mine open. The rain was pouring now, and they were on both my sides as they argued about what to do.

"Sasuke, we need to take him to help immediately! We can't do anything by ourselves!" Kasuga shouted over the rain.

"No way, how can we? He's way too injured to be moved, I mean-!" He looked down and his eyes widened in surprise. He lifted his hand to his face and saw blood.

My blood… I'm bleeding… So much blood…

I lifted my right hand up to Kasuga, the fortune grasped tightly in it and she jumped. She looked at it and then at me and I only looked back at her with my neutral gaze, trying to get the message 'I'm okay' to her.

Suddenly the tears came to her eyes and she was crying… Don't cry Kasuga-chan, I wanted to say. Don't cry…

In a flash the events of today came flooding through my mind… This morning they were enemies and now they are the closest friends I've ever had… My life has always been so lonely, now that I think about it, and my biggest regret is not finding them sooner. I only wish it didn't have to end this way.

They truly have become my best friends… And in just one day! I wish I had known how easy it was to meet kind people...

But they couldn't save me now… I'm too injured… Oh, if only I had noticed that bomb earlier… Finally Kasuga grasped my hand tightly with both of hers and put it against her forehead as her sobs came harder. Sarutobi grit his teeth in frustration and I could feel their hopelessness… In the distance I thought I could faintly hear the chirping of birds...

The chirping of a new beginning... A new adventure... Freedom...

This is the final stand for Fuma Kotaro… Fuma Kazama… The rain washed my face as it came down steadily and finally I smiled as the tears left my eyes…

Thank you, you two… Thank you for being my friends… Just for today...

...

* * *

It was a peaceful summer day when Hojo Ujimasa opened his screen door. Clear blue sky, pleasant weather for the season, and the birds were chirping. _Fuma Kotaro would have enjoyed today! But where is that boy, anyways?_ It's been awhile since he'd seen his loyal worker, and Ujimasa was slightly worried.

"Hm? What's this?" Something caught his eye on the floor and he groaned as he bent to pick it up. "I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled to himself when he heard his bones creak.

He looked at the object curiously, "A fortune from the Shinto shrine?" He asked feeling the light blue silk fortune in his hand… He shuffled back into his room as he tried thinking where this could have come from.

Maybe I'll just ask Fuma when gets back.

From a near-by tree, Kasuga smiled sadly. Her work here was done, and she vanished into thin air.

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke lifted his ninjato to the sky in front of the sun as he studied it. It's been a week since Fuma Kotaro's death, and he still hasn't gotten over it. Although they were enemies, that one day had really impacted him, and he knew the same could be said for Kasuga and Fuma if he were… Still alive.

Sasuke hated having to face the truth. It was too depressing.

He wondered though, what would happen if he forgot Fuma Kotaro? It didn't seem possible, but after all, they had only been together for a few hours. Not nearly enough to say they had been close acquaintances... But that one day... As short as it was, Sasuke could honestly say it had impacted him, so wasn't that enough?

"Heey! Sasuke!" Called a voice. Sasuke looked down to see Sanada Yukimura waving at him below. "Did you want to go out and eat some dango?"

"Ah..." Sasuke paused for a second. Fuma Kotaro liked eating dango too… Sasuke sighed and looked towards the sky. The wind blew through his hair as he looked back down and smiled and Yukimura grinned back.

He will never forget Fuma Kotaro. He'll make sure of it.

Because he is his friend.

* * *

A/N: So I was watching my favorite (lots of stress over _**FAVORITE**_) Sengoku BASARA video from NicoNico, which depicts a sort of different story between Fuma Kotaro, Kasuga, and Sarutobi Sasuke, and it inspired my to share it in story format.

I decided to do it through Fuma's point of view (for the most part) because I thought it would make it more interesting and because well, since you already read the story I'' just say it, dies. I wanted to get him the sympathy he deserves in this story.

I'd give you the link to the video but sadly I can't because the Fanfic community doesn't allow links, however, if you paste this monster:【手描きBASARA】風魔中心忍sで「ろーんさむ」【高画質版】 into YouTube's search engine, you should get the video. Please, please, PLEASE watch the video! It's truly beautiful, and it actually made me cry. I loved it, it's a masterpiece. T_T

Anyways, thanks so much for reading, and if I ever find another BASARA video to write about, I will! Trust me... I will.

ありがとう!

- Jackal

(I used to hate Fuma Kotaro before I saw this video but now he's kind of like one of my favorite characters... I'm surprised there are only four or five fics dedicated to him thus far..)


End file.
